Vision of Death
by briluvs2write
Summary: Post-FANG. A mysterious girl, a girl that the flock was never supposed to meet, shows up and says everyone in the flock is going to die. Iggy love story. IggyXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is the first story I've ever written on fan fiction, so I'm **_**really **_**excited! I really hope all of you Maximum Ride fans like this story! I don't want to give too much away, but this is yet another adventure about the flock, taking place after Fang left, and also an Iggy love story. Here's the first chapter. ****J**

**Note: I don't own Maximum Ride. I only own Hazel and this plot.**

Iggy woke up to the sound of screaming.

He jolted upright in bed. His first thought was: _The flock. _He jumped out of bed and bolted down the stairs.

When he got to the bottom, he froze. Wait, the screaming was coming from outside. And it definitely wasn't anyone from the flock. He should know; he had heard all of them scream plenty of times. But it was definitely the high-pitched screaming of a girl.

_What the heck? _

"What's going on!" Iggy shouted when he got to the living room.

Everyone was too preoccupied with looking for something to answer him.

Thankfully, Angel sent him a mental picture of what was happening, with him being blind and all, and her being telepathic.

The picture she gave Iggy was of a girl, writhing in agony in the street outside our house, screaming. She had long, jet-black hair, and was wearing blue jeans and a graphic T-shirt.

The next picture she gave him was of the flock and Dr. Martinez running around the house, looking for something. Dr. Martinez finally came out of a closet, carrying her bag of medical equipment. She was rushing out the door to the screaming girl.

What the heck was going on?

Dr. Martinez and Max carried the girl inside. She was no longer screaming, only whimpering in pain. They laid her on the couch.

"This doesn't make any sense," Dr. Martinez murmured, hovering over the girl. "There's no cuts, bruises, or physical marks of any kind."

Max came out of the kitchen with a wet washcloth. She handed it to Dr. Martinez, who began gently wiping it on the girl's face.

"Mom, what if this is a trap?" Max said cautiously. If they had learned anything during their lives, it was that no stranger that showed up to your house screaming could be trusted.

"If it is, then she's just one girl, and we can handle her," Dr. Martinez said calmly. "If it's not, then we can't just leave her out there screaming. We have to help her."

Max hesitated, then sighed. "You're right."

Iggy walked over to the couch and stood next to the arm of the couch, where the girl's head was resting. "Do you know what happened to her?" he asked Dr. Martinez.

"No," she said, puzzled. "There's no sign of any kind of injury."

There was a soft moan. The girl's eyelids fluttered.

"She's waking up," Max whispered.

"Hello?" Dr. Martinez said to the girl. "I'm Doctor Martinez. Can you tell me your name, honey?"

The girl blinked up at her. "H-Hazel. My name's Hazel." She tried to sit up, but Dr. Martinez gently pushed her back down.

"Don't try to sit up just yet." Dr. Martinez said gently. "Do you know what happened to you, Hazel? Why were you screaming?"

Hazel looked around, glancing at each member of the flock. As she looked at each of them, her eyes widened in horror and fear.

She sat up abruptly, clutching at the couch.

"It was you," she whispered. "You were the ones I saw in…" She suddenly snapped her mouth shut, as if realizing she had said too much.

"Saw in what?" Max asked, clearly suspicious.

Hazel hesitated. She took a deep breath. "I have visions." she said slowly. "I realize how crazy that sounds, but please believe me. You _have _to believe me, because this is very important. I had a vision about you guys."

To everyone in the flock, this was no big surprise. They had seen crazier things. _Much _crazier things. Besides, Angel, the youngest (and also telepathic) member of the flock, had visions, too. She had had a vision about Fang, before he left, saying he would be the first to die.

They all waited expectantly for Hazel to go on.

She looked around the room slowly, looking them each in the eyes.

"You are all going to die." she said matter-of-factly.

**Well, that was the first chapter! Hope you guys liked it!**

**I would love it if you guys read and review this chapter, tell me what you think about it, and give suggestions for the story! I want to make it as good as it can be. **

**I will post the next chapter as soon as I can! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Update time! (I will try to always update within a couple days, but I might get completely buried in schoolwork.)**

**And guess what! It's Friday! Do you know what that means?**

**The weekend! A three-day weekend, too! ****And do you know what THAT means?**

**Updates, updates, and more updates! You can probably expect more than one update a day, but I promise at least one a day. :D**

**Well, I'm talking too much, aren't I? So here you go, chapter 2!**

**Note: I don't own Maximum Ride, only Hazel and the plot.**

Max lunged for Hazel's throat.

"Why would you say that? Who are you? Who sent you?" Max almost shrieked, her hands wrapped around Hazel's throat.

Hazel opened her mouth in an attempt to answer, but all that came out was a series of sputters and choking noises. Max, caught up in protecting the flock, didn't seem to realize that Hazel needed air to speak. She tightened her grip on the girl's throat.

"Max, stop!" Iggy yelled. But Max didn't seem to hear him; all her senses were focused on the girl in front of her. Iggy tried to pry her hands of Hazel's throat. That wasn't working. Max had her throat in a death grip. Hazel's arms, desperately trying to push Max away, were starting to go limp. Her eyes were drooping.

Hazel was dying.

"NO!" Iggy shouted. He jammed himself into the tight space between Max and Hazel. He lifted his foot to Max's stomach, and pushed with all his strength.

Finally, Max's hands detached from Hazel's throat. Max staggered back a few steps. Steam was practically coming out of her ears. She tried to get at Hazel again, but was held back by Nudge and Dr. Martinez.

Hazel collapsed onto the couch, unconscious. Iggy put his ear up to her mouth. She was still breathing, but just barely. Her pulse was faint, just an echo.

"Dr. Martinez!" Iggy called. Max had calmed down by now, and had grudgingly stopped trying to attack Hazel. Dr. Martinez rushed over to Hazel, checking her vital signs, lifting her eyelids to check her eyes.

"I think she'll be okay. She's just unconscious." she reported.

Iggy held her with her head resting on his arm. He felt bad for her. Minutes ago, she was screaming in pain from her vision, and then Max almost kills her. She did nothing wrong; she was just telling them what her vision showed. But Max was too stubborn to realize that.

There was a soft moan, and Hazel stirred slightly. Iggy's hand went to her face, gently brushing her hair back from her forehead.

"Hazel? Can you hear me?" he murmured.

Hazel's eyes fluttered open, her gaze falling on Iggy, who was looking down at her with a concerned expression. She sat up slowly, looking around the room.

Her eyes met Max's. She cringed back against Iggy's chest. He put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay. I won't let her hurt you again." he whispered. She seemed to relax a little bit. She turned her head to meet Max's gaze again.

"Can I explain without you trying to kill me?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

Max clenched her fists. "Make it quick." she said through gritted teeth.

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "Like I was saying before I was almost killed," she glanced at Max. "I just escaped from somewhere. A place they call the School."

Everyone's eyes went wide.

"The School?" Nudge whispered. "You were there, too?"

Hazel eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "What do you mean…?" Then her eyes grew wide with comprehension, almost as if something had clicked in her brain.

"What did they do to you guys?" she asked suddenly.

Everyone in the flock looked at Max, as if for permission. Max, not taking her eyes off Hazel, shrugged off her jacket and shook out her wings. Everyone else followed suit.

Hazel's eyes went wide. "That's why you guys had wings in my vision!" she said. "I thought it was just a symbol or something. That makes much more sense…"

"Whatever. Just get on with your story." Max snapped.

Hazel snapped her mouth shut and looked at the floor. "Sorry," she murmured. Then looked up again and continued.

"They took me to the School when I was a baby. I don't know when and how, but I can't remember being anywhere else but there. They never made me… like you. I only have human DNA. But they did give me some… abilities."

"Like visions," Iggy said.

"Yes," she replied. "Like visions. They also gave me other psychic abilities." She paused. "I can make people see something that's not there. I can also generate a shield around me and others around me, which will protect against anything."

Everyone gaped at her.

"And how long does the shield last?" Iggy asked.

"As long as I can concentrate on it." she replied.

"Wait a minute. If you can generate a shield around yourself, how come you didn't use it when I was attacking you?" Max asked suspiciously.

Hazel turned to look at her. "A couple of reasons. First of all, you were standing too close to me. If I had generated a shield, it would have just went around you, too. Second, I was probably still too weak from the vision to generate one, anyway."

Max studied her eyes for a moment, then reluctantly accepted this as the truth.

Angel looked up. "Can you read people's minds?" she asked Hazel eagerly.

"Umm,


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again! **

**Honestly, I don't have anything I can think of that I want to say right now, so here's chapter 3! ****J**

Max took a threatening step forward, making it clear that she wanted to kill Hazel… again.

Iggy heard her footstep, and stood up to stand protectively in front of Hazel. Max hesitated, then, slowly, retreated.

Through gritted teeth, she said, "And did you ever have a vision about us?"

Hazel hesitated. "Yes," she whispered.

Max clenched her fists. "And did you tell the white coats about it?"

Hazel looked into her eyes regretfully. "Yes," she whispered again.

Iggy, still standing in front of Hazel, tensed, knowing a fight was about to break out. But to everyone's complete shock, Max stayed where she was, and spoke calmly to Hazel.

"And what was the vision?" she asked, and the cold rage in her voice made everyone shrink away from her.

Hazel was silent for a moment. "It was kind of like two visions at once. First, I saw a flash of you fighting with an Eraser in some kind of arena-type place. You were fighting against some robots." She looked at Max. "The next flash I got was of that same Eraser dying in your arms."

Max was silent. That Eraser was Ari, Max's half-brother. He died, having reached the expiration date on the back of his neck.

"Did you have any other visions?" Angel asked quietly. Of course, she already knew the answer to that question, having already sifted through Hazel's memories.

"Yes. I had one more vision." Hazel took a deep breath. "After the white coats said that the first one wasn't useful to them, they tried to force me to have another one."

"How?" Iggy asked. How could they force someone to have a vision?

Hazel closed her eyes. They had begun to wonder if she was going to answer at all when she finally spoke.

"They strapped wires to my head and ran electric shocks through my brain." she said without opening her eyes.

"While you were _awake_?" Nudge asked, horrified.

Hazel opened her eyes and looked at her. "Yes," she replied. "While I was awake. They were trying to stimulate the part of my brain that controls my visions."

"And what was this vision about?" Dr. Martinez asked.

"I saw someone leaving you guys. A tall boy with dark hair and eyes, wearing all black. He was like you; he had wings. He was leaving."

Everyone was silent. Fang. That must have been Fang leaving them. Everyone looked at Max. She was staring wide-eyed at Hazel. She obviously couldn't talk right then, so Dr. Martinez asked the question that was spinning in everyone's mind.

"And did you tell them about this vision, too?" Dr. Martinez whispered.

"No," Hazel said. "They tried to torture me into telling them about it, but I wouldn't. Not again. I knew what they were trying to do to you guys, and I wouldn't be a part of it."

"So," Hazel went on. "They were going to "retire" me, as they put it, seeing as I could have been of no further use to them." She paused. "That night, the night before they were going to kill me, a… friend helped me escape."

"A friend? You mean, like one of the white coats?" Gazzy asked.

"Yes," she whispered. "But she wasn't like the others. She had always been… kinder to me. You know, took it easier on the tests, if she couldn't get them stopped altogether. She's the one that… that named me. She kept saying about how much she loved my hazel eyes, so she started calling me Hazel. She came and got me that night, and busted me out. I don't know what happened to her after that."

Everyone was silent. They knew what it was like to be held in that awful place, to be tortured.

Max, still thinking about Fang, suddenly thought of something.

"Hazel," she said quickly. Hazel turned to look at her. "In your vision, when you saw us all die, was…" she swallowed. "Was Fang dead, too?"

Everyone held their breath, waiting for Hazel to answer.

"No," Hazel said. "No, he wasn't dead."

Everyone exhaled in relief. At least, until they heard what Hazel said next.

"He wasn't dead. He was the one killing you." she said.

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN! Major cliff hanger! **

**Soooo, what did you think? Read and review, please!**

**Next chapter as soon as I can!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! Sorry about that huge cliff hanger, but I LOVE doing cliff hangers! Hehehe…**

**Well, wait no longer! Here's chapter four! **

**Note: I don't own Maximum Ride, only Hazel and the plot.**

Everyone stood staring at Hazel, their mouths practically hanging to the floor. Max, of course, was the first to react.

She lunged at Hazel. Iggy was too stunned by Hazel's words to react quickly enough. Max shoved him to the floor. She grabbed Hazel's shirt in both of her hands, and slammed her head against the wall. Then, with as much force as she could, she threw Hazel to the ground.

"You're _lying_!" she shrieked, her voice about ten octaves higher than anyone had ever heard it before. 

Hazel winced as she tried to get up, her eyes wide in fear. 

Just as Max was about to go for Hazel again, the front door swung open. Everyone turned to see who it was.

Dylan stood, wide-eyed, having frozen when he had seen Max standing menacingly over Hazel. 

"Umm… what's going on? Who is that?" he asked. 

"I'll explain later," Max said through gritted teeth. She pushed past Dylan and out the door. Everyone heard her wings snap open as she took off.

Iggy ran over the where Hazel was still wincing, lifting herself up on her elbows. He put an arm around her waist and helped her over to the couch. 

"Where are you hurt?" he murmured. She guided his hand to an area on her side. He ran his fingers gently over her skin, checking for broken ribs.

"Nothing's broken," he announced. "Surprising, considering how hard she threw you," he added under his breath.

"I'm fine," she said. "_Really_," she insisted when he opened his mouth to protest.

"Hazel," Nudge said suddenly. "Where are you staying?"

Hazel thought for a moment. "I don't know. I guess the hotel down the street that I saw earlier."

Nudge brightened. "Why don't you stay here?" 

Hazel opened her mouth to decline, when Max came inside and slammed the door. 

"No," Max said, her voice still shaking with anger. "She is most definitely _not_ staying here."

"Oh, come _on_, Max!" Nudge protested. "It's not her fault Fang left, you know. She's just telling you what she saw. She's _helping_ us!"

Hazel stood abruptly. "The hotel's perfectly fine." she said quickly. She turned and looked at everyone. "Thank you for helping me. I should leave now." She turned back around and hurried out the door.

"Max!" Nudge begged. "Please, please, _please _let her stay. She hasn't done anything to hurt us!"

Max gave them all a hard stare. "That's the way you want it? Fine. She can stay. But don't expect me to be nice to her." On that note, she turned and stomped up the stairs. They all heard her bedroom door slam shut a few seconds later.

Iggy got up and ran out the door, praying he caught her before she got to the hotel. After a couple minutes, he heard her footsteps walking in short, quick strides down the street. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Hey," he said when she turned around to face him. "Don't mind Max. She's been… well, she hasn't been the same since Fang left."

"It's fine," she replied. "I don't blame her. I show up out of nowhere and say you're all going to die… she has a right to hate me."

"She doesn't hate you," Iggy insisted. "She's just… angry. And you're the easiest person to take it out on. Come on, you can stay with us."

She opened her mouth to protest, but before she could take a breath to answer, Iggy put his fingers on her mouth, silencing her.

"I don't want to hear it. You're staying with us, and that's final." he said, a small smile on his lips.

He felt her smile under his fingers. "Okay, fine. I guess I'm a hostage then."

His smile grew. "I guess you are. We have an extra bed in the attic. We could move it into my room." He blushed, realizing how weird that sounded. "I mean, if you want to. You could sleep in someone else's room if you want…" he stammered.

"It's fine," she said, laughing. "If you want me to. It's just… it's _your _room. If you don't want me there…"

"No, it's fine, really." he said quickly. "It's settled, then. You can room with me."

"Okay," she said, still smiling.

They started walking back to the house, both deep in thought.

Hazel was thinking about how nice Iggy was being to her. She was a stranger who had showed up and said he was going to die. Why was he being so… _sweet_?

Iggy was thinking about Hazel in general. Her voice, her laugh, the feel of her smiling lips under his fingers.

What was it about this girl that made him want to throw himself in front of a bullet for her?

**Awww! 3 **

**I know, a little bit of a sweet moment there between Iggy and Hazel. Hmmm… what should their couple name be?**

**Higgy, maybe? Hahaha. That sounds weird, but I suppose it's the only option. I mean, other than Izel…**

**Yeah, I didn't think so.**

**Whoo, 2nd**** update in a day! Read and review, please! ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wellllll helloooo again! **_

_**Just a heads-up: I will probably only do one update 2morrow, because I'm going to a BBQ. Lot's o' fun!**_

_**Well, here's chapter 5.**_

_**Note: I don't own Maximum Ride, only Hazel and the plot.**_

"_Someone get the Director!" the scientist watching the monitors yelled._

_One of the new interns ran off to fetch the Director, knowing by the tone of his voice that it was urgent._

_A few minutes later, the Director walked calmly into the room. "What is it now?" she said impatiently. The man at the monitors flinched at her tone._

"_Director," he said nervously. "Subject 67 has found the flock."_

_The Director, who had been looking uninterestedly at her clipboards, snapped her eyes to him._

"_What?_" she hissed.

The scientist shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "She has also had another vision. Our monitors indicate that she has told the flock about it."

The Director narrowed her eyes. "And what was the vision?"

"The brainwave patterns of her and the rest of the flock indicate that it was bad. Very bad. I think it may have been a death vision."

"Let me see," the Director said angrily. She thrust her clipboard into the hands of the nearest scientist and leaned forward to look at the monitors. She studied them for a few minutes, then leaned back.

"Do you realize what this means?" she whispered. "She doesn't even realize what she could do with these visions, the power she could have."

"Umm…" the scientist said, uncertain. _He_ didn't even know what she was talking about.

"You idiot!" she snapped. "If she knows what caused the events in the vision, she can prevent them! And if she does that, it's on _your _head!"

The scientist jumped up. "I'll send out a team to take care of her." And by "team", he meant Erasers.

The Director thought for a moment. "I want you to kill her." she said in a clipped tone.

The scientist hesitated. "Director?"

"You heard me!" she snapped again. "We can't risk this happening again! We never planned on this happening. She was never supposed to meet them."

She grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and pulled his face toward hers threateningly.

"You'd better kill her," she whispered menacingly. "Or pray to God that she doesn't figure out how to save them."

**I know, kind of a cliff hanger. Sorry! ****J**

**And sorry that one was kind of short…**

**Read and review, please! I love criticism on my writing!**

**Well, another update soon! (I think there will be a lot of chapters in this story, at the pace I'm going…)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellooooo everyone!**

**I'm soooo sorry it took so long! Stupid English assignments :/**

**Okay so this chapter is kind of a filler, but it's a nice Iggy and Hazel moment.**

**Yeah… so… here's chapter 6!**

**Note: I don't own Maximum Ride, only Hazel and the plot.**

Iggy had already moved the spare bed into his room for Hazel. Iggy lay on his bed, staring up at nothing, and Hazel was reading a copy of _Romeo and Juliet _that she had found in the basement.

"Do you really like that junk?" Iggy asked.

Hazel pretended to look offended. "Of course I do!" She laughed. "Seriously, though, I do."

"We had to watch the movie in English class when we went to school, and I couldn't understand a word of it." Iggy complained.

Hazel sighed. "I'll have to teach it to you sometime, then."

They both smiled. There was a long pause. Hazel went back to reading.

Ten minutes later, Iggy broke the silence. "Did you not notice that I was blind?" he asked, then blushed. "Sorry, that was random…"

Hazel looked startled. "No, that's okay. Of course I noticed."

Iggy's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "You're the first person I've met that hasn't started asking me questions the second they see that I'm blind." he mumbled. 

Hazel shrugged. "I wasn't going to push you on something you didn't want to talk about. I figured that if you wanted to tell me, then you'd tell me when you're ready."

Iggy was silent for a minute. "I'll tell you now, if you want to hear it."

Hazel looked at him. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, you know." she whispered.

He nodded. "Yes, I know. I want to tell you. Besides, you told us your story, so now I'm going to tell you mine."

Hazel set her book down on the night stand, and waited. Iggy took a deep breath, then began.

"I wasn't always blind. When I was 3 or 4, the white coats at the school tried to improve my eyesight with surgery." 

Iggy paused, then went on. "When I woke up, there was nothing but blackness. I was scared, and started to scream. The scientists explained to me that the surgery didn't work, and I was permanently blind."

Hazel was quiet. 

"I'm so sorry, Iggy." she finally whispered. "That's horrible."

Iggy sighed. "My other senses make up for it, for the most part. But what I wouldn't give to see…" he muttered.

Hazel, her face locked on his boyish face, his icy blue eyes, and his strawberry blond hair, suddenly felt a pang in her heart for him. She felt like she'd give anything to give him sight, to make him happy. 

Then the idea hit her. It was so simple! Why hadn't she thought of it before?

"Iggy," she said, a smile spreading on her face. "Remember when I said I could make people see visions of things?"

Iggy was silent for a moment. "Yes," he said slowly. Then his eyes widened. I could almost see everything click together in his head. He sat upright. "Hazel! Could you really… make me see?" he asked excitedly.

Her smile grew. "What do you want to see?"

He thought for a moment. "Could… could I see you?" he asked, his face turning slightly pink. 

Hazel was surprised. He wanted to see her? "Sure," she said. She grabbed a mirror from the night stand and studied her reflection. She locked the image of herself in her mind. She set the mirror down, and looked toward Iggy, willing him to see the image in her head. After a few moments, she heard him gasp quietly.

"Hazel," he breathed. "You're… you're beautiful."

Hazel was sure her face was doing a pretty good impression of a tomato right then. He thought she was beautiful? No, he was just saying that. He didn't really think that, he couldn't really think that…

"Hazel," he whispered, interrupting her internal rambling. "Thank you."

Her face was starting to cool down by now. "You're welcome." she whispered back. She suddenly felt very tired; she had almost been killed twice that day, after all. She turned out the light.

"Good night, Iggy," she said, her voice still a whisper.

"Good night," he whispered back.

Before she drifted into sleep, the last thing she saw was Iggy, already asleep. In the glow of the moonlight streaming through the window, she could see a small smile still on his lips.

**I've been planning that scene in my head for a long time! I had to get it just right. ****J**

**I want to thank all of you sooo much for the reviews you've sent me! It really means a lot to me. I wanted to take the time to answer the reviews:**

Fangfan1:Oooh sounds interesting so far. Will like Iggy be the first? How will he die? Oh no Iggy don't, sorry but update soon kay that'd be cool

Me: I'm working on that. I've got most of the story planned out in my head J thank you!

Fangfan1 OOOOOH! Fang does what now? No Fang don't kill Iggy and the rest of the flock!

Me: You'll see! J Thank you!

Saiyan Danika

OMG!

Me: I know, right! Lol. J Thank you!

Saiyan Danika

I LOVE THIS STORY!

Me: Thank you so much! It really means a lot to me that you guys like what I wrote. J Thank you!

H8rpatrol

Love it, this is a great first fan-fic!

Me: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! J Thank you!

Read and review, please! Next chapter up soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya, readers. **

**Wellllll, I don't know what to say, so here's chapter 7!**

**Note: I (unfortunately) do not own the amazing Maximum Ride series, only Hazel and the plot.**

Iggy woke up to the sound of screaming.

Was it just him, or was that happening a lot lately?

Once again, he bolted upright in bed. After a short second, he realized the screams were coming from the bed next to him.

He jumped out of bed and ran over to Hazel. Another vision. _Can she be woken up from a vision?_ he wondered. He put his hands on her shoulders and gently shook her. "Hazel?" That wasn't working. He shook her a little bit harder. "Hazel!" he shouted, trying to bring her back to reality. But she still writhed and screamed, her eyes squeezed shut in an expression of pain.

She obviously couldn't be woken up. He pulled her into his arms and held her against his chest while she screamed. Each scream tore at his heart. _What did she do to deserve this? _he thought angrily, stroking her hair. The white coats were going to pay for hurting her, for making her cry…

The bedroom door burst open, banging against the wall. Max and Fang jumped into the room, followed closely by the rest of the flock, fists raised, tensed for a fight. They relaxed slightly when they saw it was just Iggy and Hazel in the room.

"She's having another vision." Iggy explained. "It's okay, I got this."

Max stared at them for a moment, assessing the situation, then nodded slowly. The flock retreated from the room, Max closing the door behind them.

Five minutes later (thought it seemed like hours), Hazel went limp in Iggy's arms, whimpering in pain.

"Hazel?" Iggy whispered, stroking her hair off of her face.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked up into his wide, concerned eyes. When she looked at him, the memory of her vision flooded back into her mind. Her eyes filled with tears. She wrapped her arms around his torse as she sobbed into his chest.

Iggy wrapped his arms around her. "Shh, it's okay. I've got you. You're okay," he murmured, stroking her hair soothingly.

He was frantically kissing the top of her head, her forhead, her cheeks, her eyes, trying to stop the flow of tears. "Don't cry. Please don't cry." Without thinking, he placed a soft, comforting kiss on her lips. She jerked back in surprise, looking up at him with wide, tear-filled eyes. His eyes were just as wide and surprised. Finally, he spoke.

"I won't let anyone hurt you." He murmured, pulling her back into his arms. "You're safe. Everything's okay."

This made Hazel sob harder. _No, it's not okay_, she thought. It would never be okay.

**That one was really short, sorry.**

**Thank you sooo much to everyone who has been reviewing my story! Again, I wanted to reply to the new reviews I've gotten:**

Saiyan Danika **Chapter 6 **

**Yeah! I'd be like "yeah I saw someone what now suckerzzzz" probably not but u know rite?**

**Me: LOL, yeah! Hahaha. Thanks for reviewing!**

igsdabom **Chapter 6 **

**Hey! When I saw that this story was an Iggy love story I almost died! I love Iggy. And, uh-hum, he's MINE. I repeat: Iggy is MINE, and there's nothing you can do about it! Just letting you know.**

**I don't like the sound of Higgy. Izel or Izzel sounds better.**

**I think that Hazel should have been a deserter from an army of rescued mutants that's controlled by a guy who can control technology. He should communicate with his soldiers with little bug things implanted in their brains and they should all wear uniforms and stuff. The technology guy should have recruited Fang to lead his air force.**

**I put way too much thought into this stuff.-igsdabom (iggy is the bomb)**

**Me: Wow, that was a long one! Lol. Thanks for the input on their couple name, I still haven't really decided on that yet. Gotta get it just right, you know? Hahaha. **

**Wow, you really did put a lot of thought into that idea… but that actually is a pretty good idea. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Read and review, please! Next chapter up soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey again.**

**I'm sooo sorry it's been such a long time since I've updated. I couldn't decide what Hazel's vision was going to be. I've got it now! :D **

**Plus, I had a MAJOR writers block. I'll make it up to you, I swear! Some epic chapters are coming up!**

**So, yup, here it is! Chapter 8!**

**Note: I don't own Maximum Ride (*sob*), only Hazel and the plot.**

Hazel woke up before everyone else did. She felt something warm wrapped around her torso. Her eyes shot open in alarm, but relaxed when she realized it was just Iggy.

Hazel's head was resting on Iggy's chest. Iggy was laying with his arms wrapped around her waist. He had his wings folded forward in front of him, wrapping protectively around her.

Hazel smiled to herself, and snuggled back up against his chest. A few more minutes of sleep couldn't hurt…

But Iggy sensed her movement, and opened his eyes (even though he couldn't really _see_ out of them, but whatever.)

"Good morning," Hazel whispered, still smiling.

A small smile spread on Iggy's face. "Good morning," he whispered back, his arms tightening around her, pulling her closer to him. Hazel felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

After a few minutes, Iggy asked, "What time is it?"

Hazel twisted around to glance at the clock. "Eight o'clock."

Iggy sighed. "I have to go start making breakfast." Hazel felt a sharp pang in her chest when he untangled himself from her and got up. It was a strange feeling, one she'd never felt before. All she knew was, for some reason, she just wanted to stay with him like that forever.

It was very confusing.

"Well, I'm gonna go get dressed," Iggy said, picking up some clothes off of the floor and heading toward the bathroom. He stopped halfway there, suddenly thinking of something.

He turned to Hazel. "You didn't bring any clothes with you, did you?" he realized.

She blushed. "No," she murmured.

"We'll have to go shopping later, then." he said. "Right now, you can go see if Nudge will let you borrow some of her clothes." He paused. "I'd say to ask Max, but, no offense, you're not very tall…"

Hazel laughed. "Yeah, I know. And it's okay, I can stay in these clothes…"

"No, really, I don't think Nudge would mind at all." He thought for a moment. "In fact, you might want to sneak in and grab some clothes, or you might become a human Barbie doll." he laughed.

Hazel laughed again. "If I'm not back in ten minutes, bring a crowbar to pry her off of me, and a chisel to chip off the makeup."

Iggy grinned and said, "Her room down the hallway to the right, the last door on the left. Good luck." He walked into the bathroom to change.

Hazel was still smiling as she followed Iggy's directions and knocked on Nudge's door. She heard creaking bed springs and shuffling foot steps. A few seconds later, a very sleepy-looking Nudge opened the door, rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Hazel asked.

Nudge shook her head. "No, I was already awake. I just didn't want to get up." She smiled sleepily.

Hazel smiled back. "Iggy sent me to see if I could borrow some clothes, because I didn't really bring any with me…"

Her voice trailed off, because Nudge's face had brightened at the word "clothes." Grinning, she pulled Hazel into her room, and shut the door.

Ten minutes of closet-digging later, Hazel looked in the mirror at herself. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a long, black and blue striped graphic t-shirt, and white and blue sneakers. She thought she actually looked pretty good. She knew she wasn't beautiful like Iggy said, though. She just… wasn't. She couldn't see herself that way, no matter what she did.

Nudge beamed at her. "You look great!" she gushed.

Hazel blushed. "Thanks," she said. "I should probably go help Iggy with breakfast now." _And let him know I'm still alive and makeup-free, _she added mentally.

"Ok," Nudge said. "I'll be down in a few minutes." She flitted to the door and opened it. She shut it when Hazel was in the hallway. Hazel almost ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, wanting to see Iggy again.

She found him standing by the stove, frying eggs and bacon. When the aroma of the food hit her, her stomach growled loudly.

Iggy chuckled. "Hungry?" He thought for a second, then he turned around toward her. "How long has it been since you've eaten, anyway?"

Hazel had to think on that one. How long _had _it been? "Maybe a week or so. I mean, I found a few dollars on the street and bought some chips, but that's really it."

Iggy's eyes widened, then his forehead creased in worry. "Are you feeling okay? Do you feel weak or shaky at all?"

Hazel looked down at her hands. She didn't notice until now, until she had actually thought about it, but her hands were shaking slightly, and her legs were a little bit wobbly.

"I…uh, yeah, kind of. I guess. I hadn't really noticed." she replied.

Iggy put down the spatula he was holding and came to put his arm around her waist, guiding her to one of the chairs at the table.

Hazel was startled. "I'm fine. Really. Just a little shaky." But even as she said that, she felt just slightly dizzy.

His icy blue eyes were still wide with worry. Hazel wondered why he seemed to care about her so much. He'd only just met her, after all.

"I'll have the eggs and bacon ready in a minute," he told her. He paused for a moment, then ducked in quickly and pressed his lips to her forehead. Just as quickly, he wheeled around and went back to the stove, leaving Hazel staring wide-eyed at him. She smiled and shook her head, marveling at how much this boy, this amazing, sweet, cute boy, seemed to like her. No one had ever cared so much for her before. It felt… really nice.

A few minutes later, probably having smelled the sizzling bacon, the rest of the flock came down the stairs and into the kitchen. They sat down at the table just as Iggy set down the heaping plates of eggs and bacon.

Hazel grabbed some of the food and set it on her plate. She was glad she did; less than a minute later, it was gone.

Hazel dug in, and when she was done, she sighed in contentment. Although, she noticed, everyone else ate much more than her. It probably had to do with being two-percent avian, she thought.

Max saw Hazel, and remembered something. "Hazel," she said. Hazel looked over at her. "What was that vision you had last night."

Hazel's stomach dropped, suddenly feeling like lead.

"I saw erasers," she whispered. "They came here. There were too many of them." She swallowed. "They took us back to the school."

Everyone was silent. Then Dylan spoke up.

"Did you see if we got away or not?" he asked her.

"No," she replied. "The vision ended with us at the school, all in cages."

The silence stretched on. Then Iggy sat up straight in his chair, listening intently.

"I hear something, you guys." he reported. He listened some more, his eyes narrowing in concentration. "It… it's almost a whistling sound. There's also some kind of beeping… it's heading straight toward the house." His forehead wrinkled in confusion.

Dylan abruptly stood up. Max stood up, too, knowing he could see what was going to happen. And she knew it couldn't be good.

"Guys!" he yelled, his eyes wide with fear. "There's a missile heading straight toward the house!"

**That chapter was kind of long. I wanted to make it up my lack of updating to you guys. Sorry again! I've got more ideas now, so I'll update soon!**

**Here are some more reviews I wanted to reply to:**

**AnikaandAj**** Chapter 7 **

**Way too short, but good.**

**Me: I know, sorry about how short it was! I really wanted it to end there, though. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Saiyan Danika**** Chapter 7 **

**Aww... what a cute, sweet moment!**

**Me: I know, right! I've been planning that one for a long time. Many more sweet Higgy (or Izel, if you prefer) moments to come! :P Thanks for reviewing!**

**Read and review, please! Next chapter up soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi again.**

**I stayed home sick from school today, so I'm gonna update :D**

**Yup, chapter 9!**

**Note: I don't own the Maximum Ride series *sigh*, just Hazel and the plot.**

_Last Chapter: "Guys!" he yelled, his eyes wide with fear. "There's a missile heading straight toward the house!"_

Everyone stood up at once, panic flashing in their eyes.

"How far away is it, Iggy?" Max asked in a hard tone.

Iggy listened for a moment. "About thirty seconds."

Max crouched down, ready to jump. "Okay, U and A, guys!"

"Wait!" Iggy shouted. Everyone turned to look at him. "What about Hazel!"

Hazel shook her head. "It's okay. Just go!"

Iggy shook his head fiercely. "No. I'll carry you. I'm not leaving you here."

"Guys, we have, like, fifteen seconds now!" Nudge yelled, eyes wide.

"You'll never make it in time…" Hazel mumbled. Then she shouted, "Everyone, get over here! Stand next to me!"

Max narrowed her eyes at her. "Guys, up and away. _Now._" She ordered, glaring at Hazel. She crouched down again, ready to jump, when Hazel yelled again.

"You guys won't make it in time! I can generate a shield around the house! You have to trust me!" Hazel pleaded.

Max looked at her through narrowed eyes, assessing the situation. Then she barked at the flock, "Next to Hazel! Now!"

Everyone gathered around Hazel, Iggy resting his hand on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and concentrated. _Protect them,_ she thought urgently. _Protect their home._

She felt the familiar stretching, expanding feeling as her shield grew into an invisible bubble around the flock, then grew to surround the house. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she struggled to keep the concentration.

"Oh, my God!" Nudge said in a small voice, as she saw the huge, menacing hunk of metal flying toward the house. Everyone closed their eyes, bracing for the impact. Iggy's hand tightened on Hazel's shoulder.

_BOOM!_

The whole house shuddered violently as the missile hit the shield. Some of Dr. Martinez's picture frames toppled to the floor with the loud crashing of broken glass. The missile exploded into a giant ball of fire against an invisible sphere around the house, and fire flames licking out at the shield's walls.

A few seconds later, chunks of metal, still glowing orange from the heat of the fire, rained to the yard around the house.

Hazel let the shield go, feeling the release of tension throughout her body. She smiled and looked up at the flock, who were staring at her with amazed expressions.

Hazel saw that Gazzy was grinning at her. "That was AWESOME!" he exclaimed.

Hazel smiled weakly at him, then felt herself sway slightly. Her vision went unfocused, and she fell backward.

She felt someone catch her. Iggy. She looked up at him, her eyelids feeling heavy.

"Hazel! Are you okay?" she heard him say frantically, though his voice sounded far away, echoing.

Then everything went black.

**I LOVE cliffhangers! Hahaha.**

**Kind of short, though. :/ Sorry about that.**

**Again, I want to answer the reviews I've gotten:**

**AnikaandAj**** Chapter 8 **

**Dylan can't see the future, but he can see what other people in other places are doing at the moment like he could see enemies approaching. James Patterson didn't really explain it well so I could get why you thought that. Good chapter though and update soon.**

**Me: Yeah, sorry about that. I haven't read that chapter in a while, and I forgot exactly what it said. Thank you for pointing that out! I fixed it. ****J**** Thanks for reviewing!**

**Saiyan Danika**** Chapter 8 **

**WOW! Epic! at the end of the of chapter, I mean! It was an awesome chapter though!**

**Me: Thanks! That one took a long time to write. I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Read and review, please! It really means a lot to me! Next chapter up soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, hellooo again.**

**So… umm… yup, update time. **

**Here's chapter 10!**

**Note: *sigh* I do not own the Maximum Ride series, only Hazel and the plot.**

Hazel moaned softly, opening her eyes. She was laying on her bed in Iggy's room. She tried to sit up, but someone's hands on her shoulders gently pushed her back down. She looked up into Iggy's clouded blue eyes.

"Welcome back" he said softly. "How are you feeling?"

She thought about this for a moment. "Like my head just went through a wood chipper" she finally decided. Iggy chuckled.

They sat there in silence for almost five minutes, Hazel staring at Iggy's shaggy, strawberry blond hair, and Iggy absent-mindedly stroking Hazel's cheek.

Iggy finally spoke. "So, what happened?" he murmured. "Why did you pass out like that?" He paused, then whispered, "You really scared me, you know."

Hazel blushed. Iggy, who was still stroking her cheek, felt her face heat up, and smiled. Hazel's heart stuttered. God, he was so cute when he smiled…

"Hazel?" Iggy said, waving a hand in front of her face. Hazel blinked at him, focusing on him once again. "Hello? What happened?" he repeated.

Hazel struggled to form a coherent thought. She finally said, "I… I think I was too weak from generating that shield. One that big takes a lot of power."

Iggy nodded. "But you're okay now?"

"Yeah, I think so." Hazel replied.

Iggy seemed to relax a little bit. "Good." He suddenly paused and looked toward the door. "Umm, I should probably tell everyone else that you're okay. They were pretty worried."

Hazel raised an eyebrow. "Even Max?"

"Well…" Iggy said uncertainly. They both laughed.

"No, seriously." Iggy said. "I think she warmed up to you a bit after you saved the flock." He paused. "Well, not a lot, but a little bit." he said with a smile.

Hazel nodded. "Can't say I blame her." she said with a sad smile.

Iggy frowned. He climbed up onto the bed to sit next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey," he whispered. "Just let her get to know you a little bit more. She'll like you; trust me."

Hazel smiled, her heart fluttering. His face was so close to hers. She found herself moving closer and closer to Iggy. She could feel his warm breath on her face. Just a couple more inches…

A split second before their lips would have met, they heard the creaking of the door swinging open. They jumped away from each other in shock just as Nudge's head poked through the doorway.

"Hey, Iggy, how's Haz-" she started to say, but cut off when she saw Hazel sitting up in bed. "You're okay!" she cried. She turned and stuck her head back out into the hallway.

"Hey, guys! Hazel's awake!" she yelled to the flock. Hazel groaned mentally. She didn't want everyone to fuss over her. But she heard three more pairs of feet sprinting up the stairs.

A few seconds later, Dylan, Gazzy, and Angel burst into the room. Seeing Hazel sitting up in bed, they rushed over to the bedside.

Iggy smirked. "Told you they were worried about you."

Hazel lightly punched him on the arm, turning to the flock. "I'm fine. Really."

Gazzy beamed at her. "That shield was totally cool!" he exclaimed.

Nudge carefully perched on the edge of the bed. "But we're sorry you had to get hurt." she said, her eyes wide.

Hazel was about to repeat that she was fine, and it was really nothing, when she heard someone's steady footsteps thumping into the room, stopping inside the door. She looked up to see Max standing in the doorway, her arms crossed.

"Can you guys give us a minute?" she asked in an emotionless tone.

Everyone mumbled various things that they had to go do, and shuffled out of the room. Iggy squeezed Hazel's shoulders, and got up to leave.

Once he was out, Max shut the door behind him. Slowly, she turned to face Hazel. Their eyes met for a moment, but Hazel quickly averted hers to the floor.

Max sighed, then said, "Why did you do it?"

Hazel looked up, confused. "Do what?"

Max met her eyes. "Why did you save us?"

"Oh," Hazel said, looking down. They were both silent for a minute. Then Hazel looked back up at Max, looking her in the eyes.

"To tell you the truth," she said sincerely, "The last two days I've had with you guys are the closest thing I've ever had to a family. I… I know this will sound kind of weird, but I kind of already care about you guys."

They stayed like that for a few moments, looking into each other's eyes. Finally, Max sighed again and put her hand on the door knob. She paused, and turned halfway back to Hazel.

"I still don't completely trust you," she started, then turned to look into Hazel's eyes once again.

"But," she went on, "you saved the flock. That's a start."

Then she opened the door and walked out, closing the door softly behind her.

**As always, I want to answer the reviews I've gotten:**

**Dream Evans ReeseChapter 1 **

**I love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love it!**

**Me: Lol thanks! (P.S. I know that was you, Abby.) ****J**

**jessieChapter 1 **

**okay, well, first my friend told me to read this because she said it was awesome and she was like "come on! you gotta read it!" so of course i did, and it was absolutely amazing. it was like james patterson was actually writing it. and i love the name hazel! it's so cool. i think you'll get far in writing if you really want it. plus, could you give me some writing tips? i like to write to, but i want to learn better and more creative ways to write my stories. thanks!**

**Me: Wow, thanks! You have no idea how amazing it is to me that you like my writing! It is such a complement to me to be compared to James Patterson! I love the way he writes! And yeah, I do really love writing and it has a lot to do with my future career plans. ****J**** And about the writing tips, yeah, of course! Do you have an account on here? If you do, we can mail each other on here to talk about writing. ****J**** Thanks so much!**

**AnimeGirlZoe**** Chapter 1 **

**Just started reading your story, has a pretty good startI AI Iggy (ai=love in japanese)Hes just the best *mumbles off dreamilY*Anyway, keep it up**

**Me: Thanks! And yeah, Iggy is the best… *sigh*. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Read and review, please! It means a lot to me. Next chapter up soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another update! :D**

**Sorry it keeps taking me a while to update, I've had a lot of homework. My English teacher promised that we wouldn't have a lot of homework for a while, so I should be able to update more often! Yay!**

**So, here's chapter 11!**

**Note: I do not own the Maximum Ride series *sniffle*, only Hazel and the plot.**

_Kill me now, _the scientist thought, as he heard The Director's heels clacking down the hallway. He sat there, looking at the monitors until she walked in.

"What is it _now_?" she asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Ah… well…" the scientist sputtered nervously, trying to find the right words.

The Director closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Just tell me what happened this time," she said, with forced patience.

The scientist gulped, then continued. "The missile we sent to the house that the flock is staying at…" he started, but was interrupted by The Director.

"_Missile_? What missile?" she hissed. "I told you to send _Erasers_, you idiot!"

The scientist flinched. "I-I was g-going to, but…" he stuttered.

The Director narrowed her eyes. "But what? Could you not follow simple orders?"

"Well…" he said hesitantly, "we thought it best to wait to send the Erasers until it was absolutely necessary."

The Director sighed, clearly annoyed. "Ignoring the fact that you should have consulted with me first, what happened with the missile?"

The scientist gulped again, then explained. "You see, we forgot to take into account that Subject 3 has extraordinary hearing, and that Subject 22 would have been able to see the missile coming."

The Director shook her head. "Idiots," she muttered. "I take it they had time to get out?"

"No, not exactly," he replied. "Subject 67 generated a shield around the house."

The Director looked up abruptly at the scientist. "She generated a shield that big?" she mumbled, slightly impressed. She shook her head sadly. "It's a shame we still have to kill her. She could have turned out to be very useful."

The scientist paused. "Are you sure about that, Director? I mean, we could use her if we just…" he began, but was cut off by a smoldering glare from The Director.

"I told you," she said, her eyes on fire, "she's already met the flock. This was never supposed to happen. It's too dangerous to keep her alive."

The scientist nodded. "Understood, Director." He paused. "We'll send our best team of Erasers."

The Director raised an eyebrow. "And?" she prompted.

The scientist's forehead creased in thought, and realization lit up in his eyes. "And we'll make sure Subject 67's powers are disabled." he added quickly.

The Director nodded. "That's what I thought." She gave him a sharp glare. "And you'd better stick to my orders, this time." she said, turning towards the door.

The scientist nodded quickly. "Of course, Director." he said in a shaky, nervous voice. "We'll make sure she can't protect them this time."

"Or herself," The Director added with a sadistic grin as she walked out the door.

**Sorry that one was kind of short. The little bits at the school are probably always going to be short. **

**Anyway, I wanted to answer the reviews I've gotten:**

**igsdabom**** Chapter 10 **

**Whoa, I was reading the other reviews people submitted and, um, stop hitting on my guy! (Yes, I'm talking about Iggy!) I have no clue who told you that you could talk about my bf like that but they're WRONG!-igsdabomP.S. I love the story! The only thing I don't like about it is that the chapters are too short. I want to read more!**

**Me: Lol, we can't help it! He's AMAZING! ****J**** And thanks about my story! And I'll try to make the chapters longer; sorry about that. **

**beccaChapter 10 **

**wunderbar(wonderful)**

**Me: Lol, thanks! **

**Read and review, please! Constructive criticism welcome! It means a lot to me! Next chapter up soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, there.**

**First of all, I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING.**

**MAJOR writer's block. I wasn't sure what I wanted to have happen next. **

**Just telling you now: I will NEVER under ANY circumstances leave this story unfinished. Hang in there!**

**I've kept you waiting long enough. Chapter 12!**

**(Note: I do not own the Maximum Ride series, only Hazel and the plot.)**

Dr. Martinez came home from work the following morning after an all-night shift, and Ella came home from a weekend sleepover at a friend's house. The flock decided that they shouldn't tell them about the missile; there was no need to freak them out… at least, not just yet.

Max, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel decided to go on a shopping trip to the mall, after an hour of Nudge pleading with Max.

"Fine," Max finally groaned. She hated shopping but maybe this would get the flock's mind off of the whole missile incident.

Iggy, who also hated shopping, decided to stay behind. Hazel hadn't gotten out of bed yet, and Max didn't want to wake her. She'd had a long two days.

About thirty minutes after the flock left, Hazel slowly trudged down the stairs. In the living room, Iggy was watching a football game on TV (well, at least listening to it). He sat up straight when he heard Hazel enter the living room.

"Hey," he said. "How are you feeling?" he asked, concern showing in his voice. He started to stand up.

"No, don't get up," she said quickly. "I'm fine. Just needed some rest."

He nodded, not completely convinced, but got up anyway. "You want some breakfast?"

Hazel paused, determining whether or not her stomach still felt queasy.

"Sure," she finally answered. Iggy started off for the kitchen immediately. Within a few seconds, Hazel could hear pots and pans clanging around. She walked into the kitchen to see him preparing scrambled eggs. She smiled to herself, amazed at how quickly and fluently he could go through the motions of coking.

After a few moments of silence, Iggy finally spoke. "So, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Hazel replied. "I mean, I'm not tired anymore, so that's a good sign."

Iggy smiled slightly. "Yeah, that's good." He paused for a few more seconds, then went on, "I was really worried about you, you know," he said, then his cheeks turned slightly pink. So did Hazel's.

"Thanks. That's sweet," Hazel mumbled, not sure what to say.

Iggy put the spatula down and dumped the finished eggs onto a plate. He picked it up and set it on the table.

"Thanks," Hazel said, and went to grab a drink from the fridge. When she closed the door, she jumped slightly when Iggy was standing right there where the door had been.

She giggled, slightly hysterical from her pounding heart. "You scared me," she informed him.

"Sorry, I thought you knew I was there," he said, then paused. Then, in a rush, he said, "I have to talk to you."

"Okay…" Hazel said, waiting for him to go on. He didn't speak for a couple moments, as if determining exactly what to say.

Finally, he started speaking. "I know how corny this is going to sound," he began. "But, even though I've only known you for a few days, I…" he trailed off. He took a deep breath, then went on. "I really like you."

Hazel's stomach fluttered out of control, and she felt like she was going to throw up. But before she could say anything stupid, Iggy 's hands came up, one resting on the back of her neck, the other cupping her face gently. Before she could register what was happening, Iggy began leaning towards her.

As Iggy's lips moved closer and closer to hers, her heart beat faster and faster. By the time she could feel his breath mingling with hers, she could hardly distinguish the individual beats. And when his lips touched hers softly, her heart stopped altogether.

The kiss was like warm, molten lava moving through her stomach, warming every inch of her body. Of course, the butterflies hadn't gone yet, either. She could have stayed like that forever, Iggy gently holding her, their lips moving in unison.

But, of course, something interrupted them.

Hazel felt a stinging on the side of her neck. Yelping, her hand flew up, feeling her neck. She pulled a small dart out of her skin.

"Iggy, they're here!" she shouted. She waited, expecting a wave of dizziness to come. But it didn't. She felt… fine.

Completely confused, she didn't even answer Iggy's worried question of, " Hazel? What's wrong?"

The window behind Iggy shattered inward, an Eraser jumping into the room. A split second after, they heard the windows in the living room shatter, also.

Iggy reacted more quickly than Hazel did. Almost instantly, He turned to stand in front of Hazel, between her and the Erasers. Hazel closed her eyes, concentrating as hard as she could on generating a shield around her and Iggy.

But nothing happened.

Panicking, she tried again. Still nothing.

"Iggy! I can't generate a shield!" she said, panic filling her voice.

Sneering, a particularly big Eraser shouted, "Get them! You know what to do!"

Erasers swarmed around them. Hazel didn't know a lot about fighting, but she knew enough. She threw a punch, her fist bashing an Eraser's nose. He howled in pain hands flying to his nose. Hazel heard a whistle of air behind her. She ducked instinctively, just barely dodging another Eraser's fist.

The Eraser's seemed to be swarming more around her, and less around Iggy. However, the big Eraser was coming up behind Iggy, fist raised.

""Iggy, watch out!" she screamed.

But it was already too late.

Before Iggy could react, the Eraser swiped his fist across Iggy's temple,. Iggy crumpled to the ground, out cold.

"_No!_" she shouted. She was frozen, her heart pounding.

This was just the distraction the Eraser's needed to come up behind her and to the same. She felt the blow of the Eraser's fist on her head, and fell backwards onto the ground.

In her swimming vision, she saw an Eraser grabbing her. She felt herself being dragged out the back door, Iggy being dragged beside her.

Then everything went black.

**Well, that's it for this chapter.**

**As always, I'd like to answer the reviews I've gotten:**

**AnikaandAj ****Chapter 11 **

**This was a good filler chapter, but Hazel is starting to seem like a Mary-Sue. Update soon.**

**Me: Thanks for pointing that out! I didn't realize I was doing that. I'll fix that. Thanks for reviewing!**

**FallOutGirl21**** Chapter 3 **

**Great!**

**Me: Thanks! ****J**** Thanks for reviewing!**

**Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome. ****J**

**Next chapter up as soon as I can! (Before Christmas break is over, I PROMISE!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, everybody. **

**Here's the update, just like I promised.**

**I'm going back to school on Monday, so I just wanted to let you know that I'll try to get an update up within a week, but I might not be able to. I will do it as soon as I possibly can, though.**

**Well, here's chapter 13!**

**Note: I don't own the Maximum Ride series (that all belongs to the amazing, one-and-only James Patterson), only Hazel and the plot.**

Max knew something was wrong the moment her and the rest of the flock landed on the lawn outside Dr. Martinez's house.

With her super-bird kid hearing, she couldn't hear any sort of sounds whatsoever from inside the house. Even if they were sleeping, she would have heard Iggy snoring, tossing, and turning (he has a reputation as a restless sleeper).

Her fears were confirmed when she saw the front windows smashed in.

She ran up the porch steps to the front door and pretty much kicked the door down. She hurried into the house, looking around for Erasers. The house was empty. All of the downstairs windows were smashed in. The trademarked garbage-smell of the Erasers was still in the air.

Even know she knew they weren't there, Max still shouted, "Iggy! Hazel! Are you in here?"

They were both gone. They had been taken.

And Max knew it was Hazel's fault.

The rest of the flock hurried inside after her, their eyes going wide as they looked around the room. After a few moments of silence, Nudge spoke up.

"Max?" she said, taking a deep breath. "Were Iggy and Hazel… taken?"

Max was silent a moment, then nodded slowly. "Yes," she replied. "They were."

"Well," Gazzy said. "We know where they took them. We have to go after them. As much as I hate to say it, we have to go back to the school and-"

"It's not that simple," Max interrupted. When the flock just looked at her, she went on. "I think… I think Hazel lead them here. I think she planned this."

Apparently, the rest of the flock didn't share her suspicions, judging by the "you're insane" looks they gave her.

"Max, Hazel wouldn't do that. I _know _she wouldn't," Nudge said, soundly slightly horrified.

"Guys, do you think it's a coincidence that just a few days after she gets here, that Erasers show up and take her and Iggy? Something's not right here, and if we go after them, it could be a trap," Max said.

"Max, I hate to point this out, but how many times have Erasers broken in and attacked us?" Angel pointed out. "It happens all the time. It's probably a complete coincidence. Plus, it's Iggy, too. We have to go after them. We _have _to." She paused, then added, "Plus, if she had something to do with this, I'm pretty sure I would have seen it in her thoughts."

Max opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again. They were right, as much as she hated to admit it. Of course, she still suspected that Hazel had a part in all of this. But they were right about Iggy. They had to go after them. But if this was all a trap, and it was Hazel's fault, so help her…

"Fine," she finally said. "We're going. But I can't promise you Hazel's coming back with us."

Nudge opened her mouth to protest, but decided against it. There was no use arguing with Max on this.

On that note, they ran out onto the front lawn and took off, once again, for the School.

**Short chapter, I know. But I had to include it. Well, at least I think so.**

**As always, I'd like to take a moment to answer the reviews I've gotten:**

**AnikaandAj ****Chapter 12 **

**Wow this was a pretty epic chapter! Update soon!**

**Me: Thanks! I think this story was in need of some action. ****J**** Thanks for reviewing!**

**Katy Cruel ****Chapter 12 **

**Do you have any idea how many times this story has made me go "AW!" I think my parents might start thinking there's a mouse or something. Seriously. Moving on...I'm not quite sure I like how fast that the romance is progressing (I know it's 12 chapters in, but it's 12 kinda short chapters...), but when it comes to this kind of thing, I tend to like the quicker ones better, as opposed to the ones that take a year and a day to get anywhere. (which kinda makes me wonder why I like the actual Maximum Ride books...) But besides that one little note, I really have no criticism here! Good job, and keep it up. I hope you update soon!~KatyCruel (who was surprisingly nice)**

**Me: Lol, thanks! ****J**** And yeah, I wasn't sure about how fast things were going, but I guess I kind of got impatient. I had second thoughts about them kissing that early in the story, but I had already posted the chapter, and I didn't want to go back and change something that big after I had posted it. So I guess I just have to go from there. But thanks for the compliments, and thanks for reviewing! **

**Read and review, please! Reviews mean a lot to me, and constructive criticism is welcome! Next chapter up soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, everyone, I'm finally back. Sorry, I've had a lot on my mind lately, and also wasn't sure how to proceed with this chapter. If I've lost any readers due to my absence, I might cry :'( **

**I'm back now, that's what matters ****J Hahaha.**

**I promise you that this chapter will be dang good, though, to make up for my absence. So, here it goes. Chapter 14, ladies and gentlemen!**

**Note: *Sigh* I don't own Maximum Ride or the characters, only Hazel and the plot.**

Iggy woke up to the sound of footsteps echoing down a hallway. He blinked hazily a few times before he realized that he was lying on a hard, plastic floor. Momentarily confused, he felt around until his hand found a plastic wall, and a barred door.

He was in a dog crate.

His memories came flooding back to him all at once; kissing Hazel, the Erasers breaking in, and the fight.

His eyes widened. _Hazel_!

He frantically felt around the crate, searching for Hazel. He breathed a sigh of relief when his hand found her arm. He scooted over to her.

He gently shook her. "Hazel? Hazel, wake up."

A low moan came from her throat. Her eyelids fluttered, and slowly opened.

"Iggy?" she asked groggily, looking up at him. "Where are we…?" She sat up, looking around. Her eyes widened in realization.

"The School," she whispered. She put her face in her hands. "No, no, no! I'm so sorry, this is all my fault," she moaned.

Iggy's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "What? Don't be stupid, of course it's not your fault."

"It is," she moaned again, miserable. "When that Eraser knocked you down, I got distracted. I lost concentration. We wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for me."

"Hey," Iggy said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "It's not your fault. If anything, it's _my _fault. I wasn't being careful enough, and the Eraser was able to get to me."

"I still shouldn't have lost focus," she said, still upset with herself.

"It's okay," Iggy murmured. "We'll get out of here. I bet the flock is already on their way to get us right now."

Just then, they heard the metallic creaking of the lab door opening. Iggy and Hazel both stiffened. They heard the footsteps walking toward their extra-large crate. Iggy gently nudged Hazel to the bag of the crate, moving to sit in front of her, blocking her from the cage door.

"Iggy…" she started to protest, but was silenced by the look he flashed her. It was clearly a _Don't argue with me_ look.

The cage door creaked open, and before Iggy could react, he was shoved roughly to the side, his head slamming against the side of the crate.

"Iggy-" Hazel gasped, but was cut short when she was wrenched violently from the cage.

"No!" Iggy yelled, lunging to grab Hazel, but he was too late. The Whitecoat slammed the door to the crate, and started to drag Hazel towards the door.

"No! Please, take me first," he pleaded. The Whitecoat stopped short, turned to look at him, and laughed cruelly.

"Don't worry," he replied. "You'll get your turn soon enough, when we're done with this one."

Iggy heard the footsteps continue, followed by the heavy metal door slamming shut. He leaned his forehead against the cool metal bars of the crate, his eyes closed, wondering angrily what they would do to her first.

As he sank down the floor of the crate, he heard the vague sound of somebody struggling a few rooms down. Hazel. This brought a tight, humorless smile to his face. At least she wasn't going without a fight.

Iggy, tears trickling down his face, prayed for the peaceful oblivion of sleep to claim him as Hazel's screams echoed across the building.

**Hmm, this chapter actually turned out a lot shorter than I wanted. L Sorry about that, but I really wanted to end it there. Hope you liked it, though! J**

**As always, I want to reply to the amazing reviews I've gotten left by all of my awesome readers:**

**Monkey-Bear-07****Chapter 13 **

**This chapter was pretty good considering the shortness... Anyway, the suspicious Max makes yo wonder... Great story! Please update! :D**

**Me: Thanks, and sorry about the shortness, hahaha. And yes, Max is **_**very**_** suspicious… hmm… *wonders* Thanks for the review!**

**AnikaandAj****Chapter 13 **

**I'm surprised the rest of the flock don't think Hazel had anything to do with it. I have to go to school [Insert moan here] So update soon please**

**Me: Yeah, I'm wondering if I should change that, it seems a little un-flock-like. If anyone thinks I should change it, please let me know. And *sigh*… school… That's what's keeping me from updating as much as I want to. I feel your pain, lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Do I really have to tell you how much I love reviews? ****J**** They make my entire week! PLEASE review, and I'll love you forever. Of course, criticism is always welcome, I love the suggestions. **

**Next chapter up soon! Pinkie swear! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Update! ****J**

**Don't really have much to say right now, so I guess I'll just get on with it.**

**Here it is, chapter 15.**

**Note: I don't own Maximum Ride or the flock, only Hazel and the plot.**

Iggy started awake as he heard the slamming of the cage door. He felt around groggily until he he felt a warm body laying on the floor next to him.

Hazel.

"Hazel?" he said softly. "Hazel, can you hear me?"

No response.

He tried gently shaking her arm. Nothing. Panic flooded through his blood. She couldn't be…? They wouldn't bring her back here if she really was… dead? He gulped, and frantically ran his hands over her body, trying to feel if she had any injuries, bruises, bleeding… anything. He felt none.

Then why wasn't she waking up?

He gently cupped her cheek with his hand. "Hazel?" he tried again. Relief flooded through him when he heard a soft moan escape her lips. Hazel's eyes fluttered open, and he felt her start to sit up. He put his arm around her waist to steady her.

Hazel glanced about frantically, not quite knowing where she was, until her mind registered Iggy's familiar warmth next to her. She looked up into his concerned face. Immediately, she wrapped her arms around his waist, grateful for the feeling of having a friend close to her, and being a safe distance away from the whitecoats.

Iggy's arms automatically wrapped around her, holding her against his chest. "What happened?" he asked. "What did they do to you?"

Hazel remained silent.

"Hazel?" Iggy pressed.

"Oh, you know," she said, trying to sound calm, cool, and collected, even though she still felt like she was going to puke. "The usual stuff. Tests, scans, whatever."

Iggy sighed but didn't push the matter. He recognized this kind of subject-avoidance from living with Max for all these years. She didn't want to talk about it. Message received. Subject dropped.

Hazel's breath caught as she felt Iggy's hand coming up to gently stroke her hair comfortingly. Whoa, okay. The butterflies that seemed to be currently residing permanently in her stomach did NOT seem to be getting the this-situation-is-total-crap vibe. They seemed perfectly happy, fluttering away when she had just been tortured.

_Thanks, butterflies, I'm feeling the love…_

Nonetheless, she snuggled close against Iggy's chest, deciding to just live in the moment for now. After all, Max and the rest of the flock would be bursting through those doors to rescue them any time now…

Right?

**Verrrrry short chapter, I know, but it was kind of a filler chapter… sorry…**

**I hope you guys like it, though.**

**Thanks to the one person who reviewed for the last chapter (could we get more than one this time…?) Anyways, here's my response, as usual:**

**AnikaandAj ****Chapter 14 **

**Did you read Angel? Ella is going to be very upset when she finds out Iggy likes Hazel. And it's nice to know someone feels my pain about school.**

**Me: I read the first 20-something chapters online, but sadly I haven't been able to get my hands on the book yet ****L**** But I read to the part where I know Ella likes Iggy *wink wink* Maybe some Ella/Hazel jealously later on? Huh? Whadaya think, guys?**

**Review, please! Next chapter up soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, I'm back! I'M SO SORRY FOR MY ABSENCE!**

**This is probably gonna be a short-ish chapter, so don't get mad at me, I'll add a longer one soon!**

**Here's chapter 15!**

**Note: I own nothing except for Hazel and the idea for this story.**

Hazel was lying on her back on the cold, stainless steel operating table as one of the whitecoats made the first incision on the right temple of her head.

Some newly recruited scientists were leaning over to look at the incision, watching eagerly and intently.

The whitecoat making the incision took out a surgical drill and made a small hole in her temple. Hazel, still out cold, didn't even twitch.

"The chip, please," said the whitecoat, holding out his hand to the new scientists. One eagerly reached over to one of the side tables and grabbed the small circular container. He handed it obediently to the whitecoat.

The whitecoat unscrewed the white plastic lid. The computer chip inside the clear container was no bigger than his pinky nail. He gingerly removed the chip with a pair of tweezers.

He then inserted the chip into the hole he'd made in Hazel's skull, implanting it into her brain.

"So you just implant it in the brain?" one of the newbies asked, fascinated.

"Yes," replied the whitecoat. "And we can activate or deactivate it at any time in our control center."

He began to stitch the incision he'd made in Hazel's temple. As he was stitching, one of the other whitecoats walked into the operating room.

"The other scientists are getting impatient. What are we going to do about subject 67 here and the rest of the flock?" he asked, tapping his foot.

"_We _won't have to do anything," he answered, a sinister smile growing on his lips. "With this chip, subject 67 will do the job for us."

**I feel like this chapter was extremely short, and not as good as some of the others… tell me what you think! If you think I failed horribly, I'll rewrite the whole thing! **

**And now… REVIEW ANSWER TIME! ****J (P.S. I got so many this time! Thank you guys so much, you're all awesome, and it means a lot!)**

**dogsgonewild4 ****Chapter 1 **

**This was a great chapter. Can i ask a question? Whose point of veiw is this? Is it 3rd person because there is no "I". I'm adding you to be a favorite!**

**Me: Thanks! And yes, it is third person point of view. And yay! Thank you! ****J Thanks for the review!**

**dogsgonewild4**** Chapter 2 **

**Great chapter. Please keep updating! This is another great story!**

**Me: Thank you! And I will! ****J**** Thanks for reviewing!**

**dogsgonewild4 ****Chapter 3 **

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN! That was a major cliff hanger! Great job on this chapter. This one was my favorite.:)**

**Me: Thanks! This chapter was one of my faves too, I think it was one of my best. ****J**** Thanks for reviewing!**

**dogsgonewild4 ****Chapter 4 **

**I like how you put a male and a female in the same room. That's a perfect romance picture right there. Not being weir or anything. Hahaha! UPDATE SOON!**

**Me: I know, right! That's why I did that *wink, wink* Lol. Thanks for reviewing! **

**AnikaandAj**** Chapter 15 **

**Ella/Hazel jealousy would be very interesting. It's a good thing you updated, I was about to send a search team after you.**

**Me: That's what I think, too, hehe. And aww, you really do care! Lol ****J**** Thanks for the review!**

**scarlett mist ****Chapter 15 **

**I would love Ella/Hazel jealousy... as long as Hazel gets Iggy ^_^**

**Me: Okay! And we'll have to wait and see who gets Iggy… *trails off mysteriously* Haha. Thanks for reviewing!**

**MangaLuver1423 ****Chapter 15 **

**You rock! Continue to update!**

**Me: Thank you! ****J**** And of course I will! Thanks for the review!**

**Review please! I need to know if the general public thought this chapter failed miserably, haha. You guys are awesome! Next update up soon! ****J**


	17. UPDATE AND APOLOGY EXPLANATION THING

**Well. Wow, is all I have to say.**

**It honestly scares me to see how long it's been since I've updated this story. Over two years now. I think it scares me because I'm so disappointed in myself. And I'm ashamed to say that this isn't because I just forgot about the story or updating it. So now I have spontaneously decided to explain to my readers (if there are in fact any left) what I'm feeling and what has been going on, because I owe you that.**

**Thinking back on everything that's happened since my last update, I realized that there have been so many things that I consider to be major events that have happened in my life. I know that's no excuse, but I'm going to be very honest with you guys about some of the things that have been going on.**

**(If you don't wish to read this, feel free to skip the next three paragraphs and get to the point of what I'm saying and what's going to happen to this story).**

**The first major thing that happened was that a close friend of mine lied to me about something very important, and it screwed up my life for a while and how I think about everything. Soon after that, there were a few cases where I met some friends who I grew extremely close to and fell out with them, which affected me emotionally to an extent that's kind of scary for me to think about. Due to the falling out with this person, I have been seriously bullied for the first time since probably elementary school, which obviously affected me. My mother was in the hospital for a long time due to an idiotic and incompetent surgeon, which was very difficult for me amidst other problems happening at the same time. And obviously there was graduation and starting college this year, which was stressful in terms of grades and getting everything done with financial aid, not to mention being apart from my family for weeks at a time for the first time in my life.**

**In light of all these events, I was too depressed for the most part and too focused on issues in my life to even want to attempt to write a new chapter of this story. I honestly didn't want to work on it, and it made me sad to even think about writing this story. I don't know why. Maybe it reminded me of where I was when I was writing this story, and all of the things that happened after. I don't know, it's hard to explain, but I hope you understand what I mean.**

**Needless to say, all of this has changed me a lot, and I think (or I hope) it's mostly for the better. I have decided I'm going to try not to let people and relationships affect me to that extent ever again, because my behavior and attitude about it was not healthy. I'm going to focus on the good things I have and the things that make me happy, and hopefully not worry so much. And I'm going to try to get back to writing, because I'd like to see if it still makes me as happy as it used to. **

**So here's the point of all this: I will once again work on this story if you guys really want me to. I understand if you don't, or have lost interest, and if that's the case I'll probably just move on and start another story. But if you want to see more of this one, send me a review and let me know, and I will begin work on the next chapters.**

**In any case, thank you if you actually took the time to read this, it means a lot to me, and I've been wanting to say all of this for a long time. Farewell until next time.**


End file.
